


The Benefits Of Meatsacks

by CreativeUsermeme



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark, Death, Eldritch, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Fucked Up, Fucked Up Shit, Gore, Harm, I Don't Even Know, I suppose, Pain, Possession, Really just dark, Seriously if you dont like torture and gore please dont read this, Vaguely Lovecraftian, please just, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUsermeme/pseuds/CreativeUsermeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For such fragile things, meatsacks can be so much fun.</p><p>-Or, Bill has gotten hold of a body, which he hasn't done for nearly 30 years.<br/>Set in Sock Opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits Of Meatsacks

It has been far, far too long since he has had a body to play with.

With them, he can do so many more things that he never could before. He slaps himself before starting, and the pure feeling of pain is overwhelming, causing the body he's resting in to shudder.

He looks over to the mirror and observes Pine Tree's body. Puny, if he's going to be honest, which he rarely is. Too little teeth or claws, to start off. And the blood he can feel pumping through him is really just mundane. No liquid night, no ichor, no gold; just a boring red. And no wings or tentacles or extra arms or legs or heads or eyes. He's had only one eye for a very long time. Maybe it would be better to try something with infinite eyes? And speaking of eyes, it's just a boring brown. Where's the blood? The terror? The starstuff? He can't just look at someone and have all the moorings of their thoughts come loose now, it'll just be vaguely odd. Eugh.

It does, however, have a few good things about it. While in his other form, he can whisper untold glory and power to mortals, sure, but here? Now he can scream it with a thousand tongues, burning mortal ears from the outside for once. And more dexterous fingers instead of hotcold limbs of shadow means he can get up close and personal. Maybe gouge out some eyes, burn some throats, perhaps tear out some finger nails? 

But priorities first. Destroy the Journal. It surely can't have anything too juicy or bloody on him, but best to be safe- He still has a lot of plans for this idiotic town. Lots of souls to consume, minds to break, chaos to unleash, bodies to stab. Sixer was always clever for a human. There were other mortals that were plenty smart, of course, but he was the right blend of idiotic and genius to destroy from the inside.

All the same, an urge is calling him. The urge to mutilate to destroy and consume and tarnish and show these humans how to have a real party. With mutilation and demise, and storms and silence coalescing into their disco ball, and punch spiked with inhuman pus, and shadows that roil with power, and intestines for banners, and deer teeth on the tables, and some mindslaves, and some wonderful appetizers of human bones, and the music of tortured souls and hate for music... Ooh, the more he thinks about it, the more he wants it.  Light, and shade, and fur, and claws, and teeth, and blood, and power, oh, so much power. Shooting Star to light up their infinite night, and when she burns out he'll just bring her back again and again for infinity. Maybe Pine Tree should get a reward for his help in this, maybe the illusion of victory. And Sixer, because he knows Sixer will be there like he knows that he could make the seems of this dimension burst if he really tried. Sixer could join them, maybe! Oh, yes, give him eyes all over and a twisting shadow. But before he does that he does have some obligations.

Maybe just a little distraction though. Meatsacks just have so many fun little benefits he can use, and he'll be damned if he doesn't enjoy having one while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, some people say they'll go to hell for writing their crackships. Me? I dunno, maybe graphic torture by an eldritch abomination to an entire world is a tiny bit damning.


End file.
